Is it the Sword that's Golden or the Heart?
by Galatea Griffiths
Summary: When Cassandra Guldbrandsen remembers her life as Wendy Moira Angela Darling, trouble turns its ugly head to her almost immediately afterwards. Can Wendy protect those she loves or will she fail again?
1. Chapter 1

_May 13th, 2012_

Cassandra Marie Guldbrandsen was more than annoyed. She was frustrated beyond belief. Here she was at the quietest place Storybrooke High had to offer, the library, and yet she couldn't find any inspiration or motivation to complete her AP Statistics homework, which was unusual as well as infuriating. The blonde pushed aside her annoying, frizzy hair and huffed loudly as she stared helplessly at Question number 24. Callie, Cassandra's classmate and best friend, overheard Cassandra's frustration and giggled, earning her a glare.

"Don't tell me you're not having a hard time with this, Callie," Cassandra threatened in her heavy British accent that apparently boys croon over, "You never pay attention in class." Callie, not letting her friend's words bite her, simply twirled her midnight black hair into a loose bun before letting it out, then putting it back into a bun again.

"Just because I don't pay attention in class, _Little Songbird_," she mocked with a heavy Native American intone on the nickname, "doesn't mean I don't know what's going on." Cassandra couldn't help but snicker a little at that.

"You, Miss America," Cassandra teased with her own little epithet, "are a paradox wrapped in turquoise and Azeban mischief." Callie giggled, her mocha skin temporarily flushing before fading away as quickly as it came.

"Wrong tribe, Cassie, but I appreciate the compliment." The two friends shared a secret smile before returning to their work, or trying to anyway.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, there was a large shift in the atmosphere that pushed its way throughout Storybrooke. In every single nook and cranny, in each cell in the air and in every molecule in the ground. When it reached Storybrooke High it raced through Cassandra's whole being so violently, that it almost made her fall over. The shift surged past Cassandra's physical body and into her actual core, shaking it and breaking it.

As soon as it broke, Cassandra's inner eyes opened. She remembers now; she isn't Cassandra Marie Guldbrandsen. She doesn't have one parent, a father with a low paying job and a mother who abandoned her, but two loving parents of good standing. She also had brothers too: two younger ones. The oldest of them being John, that wonderful, intelligent gentleman, and Michael, the youngest, being too adorable to cause any real trouble. And one other boy...Cassandra remembers it all now. Her name is actually Wendy Moira Angela Darling.

Wendy's blue eyes widened as she looked herself over: she's much bigger than she was last, last, how long ago was it? Her arms and legs were definitely longer, her frame kept that cute petite style that it always had, but when Wendy rushed to the nearest girl's bathroom mirror, she saw that her cute face somehow morphed itself into an older, genuine face of almost fae-like beauty. Wendy also couldn't help but notice the two large mounds on her chest, but remembering Health class, she decided to ignore them for the moment.

After finally accepting the fact that it'll take her a while to get used to the new visage, Wendy goes back to library, much more calm than she was before. There she finds Callie at the same desk they were before, her head on the table. Wendy gently placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, wondering if the Native American felt the same thing she did.

"Callie?" Wendy asked timidly. At the lack of response, Wendy tried Callie's full name, which said girl hates with a burning passion, "Calfuray?" At this, Callie's head shot up like a rocket, and she faced Wendy with wide, almost-black eyes. Finally, Callie spoke:

"Did you feel that?" Wendy looked around the library to find that others were having a similar reaction to either herself, Callie, or neither. But there was a reaction nonetheless, so at least the blonde isn't going crazy.

"That thing?" Wendy answered at last. "Yeah, I did. What was it?"

"I don't know," Callie replied carefully as she stood up slowly, one palm gracefully placed on her forehead. "Only, it's so strange. It feels as if another whole door has opened, and...and I remember..." Callie suddenly snapped up and faced Wendy head on. "Wendy?" Wendy's eyes opened. How could Callie know her name? Unless...

But Callie shook her head as soon as the name came out from her dark lips. "No, no, that's ridiculous. This is ridiculous. This was just some sort of trick of the light, right?" Wendy didn't know how to respond, only when she noticed the small, black tattoo of a lily pad on the back of her friend's neck did she recognize who she was talking to.

"Tiger Lily?" The girl's head snapped back to Wendy, her dark eyes filled to the brim with confusion and disbelief.

"You remember my name?" the dark-skinned girl asked cautiously. Wendy could only nod before she was engulfed in a desperate, relieved hug. "Thank the gods, I know someone here!" Tiger Lily responded with enthusiasm. "Come, we must go find my father. He'll know what's going on!" Wendy stopped her before they could leave the library.

"Tiger Lily, don't you remember?" The princess' eyes narrowed at Wendy, so the girl continued, "What happened all those years ago? What happened to the tribe, and your father?" Wendy would have added _and my brothers?_ but she knew that would only add salt to the wound. Sure enough, Tiger Lily's eyes began to well up.

"I've forgotten all about my tribe! My people!" The princess sobbed as she fell to the floor in tears. "I promised my father I would never forget! I promised! " The girl continued to sob, earning sympathetic looks from the people around them. Wendy also sank to the floor and hugged her friend, letting the sobs soak her shoulders.

"It's not your fault, Lil," Wendy whispered soothingly, using the pet name that hadn't been used in 28 years, "Don't say things like that. It's not your fault." Someone who overheard Wendy suddenly piped up,

"Yeah, it's that bitch Regina's fault!" Murmurs of agreement and anger surged in the library. Someone else shouted,

"Let's go get her!"

"Make her pay!" Another character wronged.

Before Wendy could do or say anything, the crowd that was once growing soon receded into an angry mob and then abandoned the school, leaving only a few people behind, including Wendy and Tiger Lily.

Leaving her friend alone for just a moment, Wendy stood and retrieved a few Kleenexes off the empty librarian's desk. Using one to dust the dirt from the floor where shoes had been, Wendy gave the rest to Tiger Lily, who accepted them graciously and gratefully.

After a while of more sobbing and mourning, Tiger Lily could finally stand up, and Wendy was all too glad to oblige in helping her on her feet. The library, now abandoned, was actually starting to give her the creeps, which was strange. Libraries were normally anything but creepy in Wendy's eyes, or maybe it's Cassandra who likes libraries? Wendy will have to ponder that one.

The two girls grabbed their stuff and left the library, eventually making it out of the school as well before they were stopped by one of their classmates, a boy with black hair.

"Excuse me, have either of you seen my little brother?" The boy looked to be almost in tears. "I can't find him anywhere." Wendy and Tiger Lily looked at each other before looking back at him and shaking their heads sadly.

"I'm sure he'll turn up," Tiger Lily offered encouragingly, blessing the boy with her typical princess perfect smile of pearly white teeth. Following her lead, Wendy smiled as well. The enouragement worked, as the boy's tears soon evaporated, and he nodded to both of them in thanks before taking off to God knows where.

"I hope he finds him," Tiger Lily commented as she watched the boy.

"I hope so too, but we can't worry about that right now," Wendy responded, and they once more resumed their trek to Cassandra's car. "We have more important things." Tiger Lily nodded in agreement and they climbed in. Cassandra loves her car, a baby blue 1998 Mazda 626 affectionately named 'Littl 'Un' or 'Little', and when Wendy slid the key into the keyhole and the engine roared to life, Wendy could easily see why. Fortunately, Cassandra's memories were still accessible to Wendy, including how to drive a car. Sure, some people say that once you learn you never truly forget, but at least with this way Wendy can play it safe.

Driving smoothly out of the school parking lot and into the town, Wendy and Tiger Lily debated on what to do next.

"I would like to go home," Tiger Lily proclaimed almost immediately. "I don't know who is in the house but I'm sure I can help them, or the other way around."

"Same with me," Wendy agreed, "But I think it's my actual father who lives with me now. I'm not sure, though."

"It'd be strange," Tiger Lily inputted, "since your father never set foot in Neverland, or anywhere magical really." Wendy shrugged, it wasn't important right now.

Their first stop was Callie's house, across the town from the school right next to the small Native American reservation just outside of the forest surrounding Storybrooke. Inside the house lived Callie's foster mom, Lalita Rolfe, who is actually Tiger Lily's biological mother Pocahontas. It was a tearful reunion, since the last Tiger Lily saw her mother was not the day Tiger Lily lost her father, but years before when Pocahontas boarded a ship to a place called England.

"And who is this?" The matron asked kindly after Tiger Lily finished giving her kisses. Tiger Lily turned to see she was acknowledging Wendy and thus brought her forward.

"_Weno'nah_," Tiger Lily formally addressed in their native tongue, "This is Wendy Darling. She came to Neverland after you left." Pocahontas smiled warmly to Wendy.

"Then you have seen the beautiful island for yourself, Wendy," Pocahontas proclaimed proudly, "The dancing fairies, singing mermaids, and have heard the magical heartbeat of the land?" Both girls stopped at this, unsure of how to answer. Mrs. Rolfe immediately knew something was off. "What's wrong?" she asked, immediately fearful. "Has something happened to my beloved island?"

The timing couldn't have been more perfect for Cassandra's phone to go off, singing a casual ring tone rendition of 'A New Life' from the Broadway musical _Jekyll and Hyde_. Wendy took it out of her pocket, apologizing for the interruption, and glanced at the name on the call screen. _Dad_.

_Well, better get on with it now,_ Wendy thought dreadingly as she accepted the call and put the phone next to her ear as she remembered Cassandra doing. "Hello?"

"Wendy, is that you?" Wendy almost dropped her phone. She knows that gruff voice from anywhere.

"Father?" she couldn't help but squeak.

"Wendy, my little angel!" Mr. Darling cried happily over the phone. "The most remarkable thing happened!"

"I know, Father! We can remember again!" Wendy cried just as enthusiastically.

"Where are you, angel?" Mr. Darling asked excitedly. "I want to see you as well as hear you!" Wendy wiped away a few tears of relief before composing herself.

"I'm at Callie's house right now, but I'll be home shortly."

"Of course, of course, but please get here as soon as you can, okay?" Wendy nodded and said her affirmation before father and daughter hung up. Ecstatic, Wendy turned to the Rolfes.

"I have to go, my father needs me," she said. "Are you going to be alright, Tiger Lily?" Tiger Lily nodded before giving the blonde a brief hug goodbye.

"I'll call you if something happens," the princess confirmed, and with that, and a brief farewell to Mrs. Rolfe, Wendy took off in Little heading homeward bound.

Cassandra and her father Mr. Guldbrandsen, an employee of the local clockmaker, live closer to town than the Rolfes do. Set on a hill just high enough so you can see the beach, the house itself is homely at best. Only one floor with two bedrooms and a small kitchenette that doubles as a living room; with an old TV set on a rickety table that has two antennae sticking out like sore thumbs, Cassandra always made it clear to Isaac Guldbrandsen that she is happy with their living, but Isaac always wants to get the best for Cassie simply because he believes she deserves it.

Now Mr. Darling is standing outside of the house, eagerly waiting for the Corolla to drive up the steep driveway, and when it did, he couldn't contain his joy enough to prevent from picking Wendy up and twirling her, his brown eyes pricked with tears.

"Wendy, my little cherub, my little seraph!" He hugged her tightly, not caring that his sobbing is allowing his rough moustache to grow wet. "This is such a miracle!" Laughing, he picked her up again, and Wendy laughed with him again, not giving a damn that her crying is ruining her makeup. Father and daughter continued this pattern, laughing and crying, crying and laughing, until they ran out of water and they wasted their last breath. Then, Mr. Darling turned and observed the Guldbrandsen's home.

"Not exactly proper for Darlings to live," he commented, and Wendy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 28 years and her father still has that damn Darling pride. "But it'll have to do for the moment, until I get a raise from Marco or I get another job." Wendy nodded in accordance with the plan since it's the best they have for the moment, when suddenly 'A New Life' began playing again on her phone. The wind began to pick up as she answered the device, this time from Callie.

"Tiger Lily? What's going on?" Mr. Darling turned to find, to his horror, a dark purple speck growing larger and larger by the second, covering the sky.

"Wendy? This is Pocahontas. Please, you have to help, I don't know what to do, and-" More wind, and less reception, but Wendy could still hear the panicked mother.

"Mrs. Rolfe, what's going on? Please slow down, I can't understand you." The wind began to topple over smaller objects like the hoe or the rake, and then the plow.

"Wendy, come on, we should go," Mr. Darling warned, but Wendy was rooted to her spot.

"It's Tiger Lily, I don't - I don't know what to do!"

"Please, Mrs. Rolfe, tell me what happened!" The purple clouds have covered the Guldbrandsens, the high school, and even the surrounding forest by now, and made their way to the top of the clock tower as Wendy heard four words she hoped she'd never hear.

"Tiger Lily's been taken."

**A/N:**

**Hello, my name is Galatea Griffiths, and I have an obsession with something called 'Once Upon a Time'...but then again, don't we all? For those of you who know me elsewhere on this site, I'm also the author of one complete Harry Potter AU story, finishing another one, planning the next, and so on. I'm not giving up on those stories, I'm just taking a break while my little plot bunnies are annoying me constantly to do this one. So enjoy! And yes, the pairing is Peter Pan and Wendy, so if you no like-y, you no read-y. But Peter won't be showing up for a while, this is more Wendy's own story, and then Peter will come in when he comes in. Cheers!**

**~ Galatea Griffiths**


	2. Chapter 2

_May 13th, 1911_

London was always busy at 3:00 sharp in the afternoon. Businessmen hustled from one job to another, women strolled with each other in large hats and elegant outfits, and the schoolchildren had just been let out for the day. Two of these schoolchildren, a young girl and a younger boy with black rimmed glasses, separated themselves from the others and began making their way home.

The boy, Johnathon Ludwig Darling, shoved his glasses into his face as his buried into a random passage from _Shakespeare's Sonnets_, reading out loud to himself...very loudly.

"Like as the waves make towards the pebbled shore, So do our minutes hasten to their end; Each changing place with that which goes before, In sequent toil all forwards do contend-"

"John, could you possibly read any louder?" Wendy, the girl, huffed as the two waited for the cue to cross the road. Ignorant of his sister's annoyance, John shut the book with a proud thud.

"I should hope so. Scientists agree that reading out loud can help improve memory, especially when you do it for a long period of time." Now realizing what she meant, John hastily added, "Besides, you read out loud all the time, and I never complain."

"Only because you ask me to read to you all the time," Wendy argued as they held hands and crossed the street together.

"Nuh uh! Michael asks you too, and you never think twice when Michael asks you!"

"Only because Michael would have a fit if I refused." John looked as if he was going to argue, but decided against it and stopped talking, but his attention span was short lived as they let go once reaching the sidewalk and he opened the book again, continuing from where he left off.

"Nativity, once in the main of light, Crawls to maturity, wherewith being crown'd, Crooked eclipses 'gainst his glory fight, And Time that gave doth now his gift confound."

"You ought to be a writer, John," Wendy commented as they ditched the sidewalk for an alleyway shortcut. "With your knowledge of words and sentences, you could be the youngest author in the history of England!"

"How dainty," a snarly voice interrupted from the shadows. The Darling children, startled, watched as a mean boy about Wendy's age of twelve years, emerged to the light, along with three other boys his age. "England's youngest writer! And what a coinkydink, he's tiny too." The other boys laughed at the joke, but nobody expected the nine year old to speak.

"First of all, Theodore, the word is coincidence," John argued as politely as he could muster, "Secondly, I'd much rather be a small, intelligent being than an oafish boar with no manners."

"Who're you calling a bore?" Theodore demanded, about two seconds away from letting his anger get to the best of him. "If anyone's boring, it's you, tiny!" Wendy chose this moment to step in between her brother and the bully.

"He meant b-o-a-r, which is a kind of pig, not a b-o-r-e, though either of those two words are acceptable in your case." The boys were stunned. A girl was standing up to them? This is unexcusable! Finally not able to take it any more, Theodore shoved Wendy to the side and rushed at John, effortlessly gliding his ready fist into John's sensitive stomach.

"John!" Wendy cried. She tried to help him, but one of the boys grabbed her by the arms and held her back, him being just as large as Theodore was. The other two boys rushed to the spot, aimlessly kicking and punching John like a little rag doll.

"Where're your words now, teeny? Mr. Teeny Weeny?" Theodore taunted, laughing as he kicked John again and again. John didn't have a chance to put up any resistance, for any moment he's able to push himself off the ground, in comes another kick to push him back down.

"Leave my brother alone, you worms!" Wendy cried, still struggling against the boy holding her back. At this, Theodore stopped. The other boys stopped too. The mean leader turned around and gazed at Wendy, before lumbering over to her. He finally stopped within inches of her, his ranky breath filling her nose.

"Or what?" Theodore threatened. "What can you do? You're just a stupid little girl, after all." The boys laughed, and John tried weakly to get up, but to no avail. "How about this: you kiss me, and I'll leave your little Teeny Weeny brother alone?" The other boys snickered at the offer, and Wendy's face flushed a bright red. Theodore gestured to his lips in the brutish way that he does, before closing his eyes and letting her come to him.

Wendy glared at the boy, then to the other boys who all adopted looks similar to hungry hyenas about to have dinner, before looking back at him. His hair was unruly, his face caked with dirt, and his lips were as cracked as the Australian outback desert. Wendy recoiled in disgust, before looking behind Theodore to John. Her poor brother was still down on the ground, wincing in pain tremendously. But when John opened his eyes, Wendy caught a look of equal disgust and he shook his head to the sides just slightly.

"Come on, _Darling_, I'm waiting!" Theodore taunted, and that's when the other boys began cheering them on. Finally, Wendy began to lean in to his face, and...

She spat on his face.

"Go back to the sewers where you belong, Theodore Bardsley!" she screamed as she kicked the boy behind her in hopes that he'll finally let her go. He did, and before any of the bullies could react, Wendy raced around Theodore to John, picked him up, and started running, leaving the long forgotten book behind.

The bullies finally reacted and sprinted after the siblings, but the Darlings had already reached the crowds of the sidewalk and were long out of sight.

It didn't take long after that to reach the Darling house, a larger and well-esteemed manor of many rooms, many halls, and much love. Mrs. Darling, who is always home taking care of Michael, screamed in horror at seeing the blood on John's body. She quickly recovered, though, and took him off of Wendy's shoulders so that she and the servants can take care of him.

Relieved as she was to be home, Wendy was exhausted. She approached the nursery with dragging feet, and this did not go unnoticed by her mother, who was passing her in the hallway.

"Wendy," Mrs. Darling reprimanded, "A lady does not drag her feet on the floor." Wendy turned and gave her mother a half-apologetic, half-tired smile.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Wendy apologized sincerely, before she turned to go to the nursery.

"Wendy-" her mother's call forced Wendy to turn around again. This is the part where she'll get lectured for beating a boy, she knows it. All she has to do is sit this out and then she can go to bed. To her surprise, though, Mrs. Darling didn't lecture her, but hugged her.

"John told me of what happened, and of your bravery," Mrs. Darling whispered in her daughter's ear. "And I can't be more proud of you." Wendy was beyond shocked.

"Proud? But you said a lady must never hurt a boy, and I did!" She protested. "I spat in one bully's face and kicked another!"

"Any boy who tries to force himself on you like that deserves all the pain he receives, Wendy," Mrs. Darling said, rubbing her daughter's shoulders lovingly. "You did the right thing, and I am proud of you." Wendy could not believe her luck.

"Thank you, Mother," Wendy said gratefully as her mother kissed her on the forehead. Mrs. Darling smiled lovingly and nodded in welcome.

"Now then, off to bed with you. You must be exhausted." Wendy nodded and wished her mother good night, before heading into the nursery, skipping this time on the soft, patterned carpet.

**A/N:**

**So, in case you haven't figured it out yet, this is a flashback chapter. How can you figure this out in the future? Look at the date at the top of the page. If it's a modern date (2000's-ish), then it's obviously modern day. If not, then it's a flashback. I also forgot to mention that I don't own OUAT so if you're reading this story and you're part of the show please don't sue me, because I'm not claiming any of this as mine. With that said, couple more chapters coming up, so enjoy! Cheers!**

**~ Galatea Griffiths**


	3. Chapter 3

_June 8th, 2012_

It's been almost one month since the curse was lifted in Storybrooke and the town's residents regained their memories. From there, it's been a crash course on a roller coaster ride, as everyone tries to find lost relatives, lost money, lost land, and replace all the false records with new ones. Pocahontas was one of the first people at the Sheriff's office to report her daughter being taken, but since she didn't see who did it, nor was there any evidence, Sheriff Swan and Pocahontas were both forced to accept that Tiger Lily wasn't kidnapped but ran away, and since she could not be located, she had to be presumed dead. It was a big blow for all who knew the kind princess and/or her counterpart Calfuray Rolfe.

Mr. Darling, though, was faring better than Mrs. Rolfe. Thanks to his past influence in London as a mechanical engineer and weapons designer, he was able to secure the modern day equivalent of his fortune from the 1900s. Unfortunately, it's not enough to live comfortably, so Mr. Darling quit his job working with Marco and instead joined one of the few politicians who work in the Storybrooke Town Hall. Unlike his coworkers, Mr. Darling made it clear that he had no interest of stealing money from the people through taxes, and this gained him instant popularity with the locals. Quite a beautiful Cinderella story from Mr. Guldbrandsen's perspective.

Speaking of Cinderella, the baby started to squirm in Wendy's grasp, so Wendy immediately set the baby bottle down and began gently tapping her on the back like she'd seen her mother do with John and Michael. Sure enough, a small burp spurted from the infant, and Wendy, satisfied, continued rocking the baby until she was fast asleep.

Suddenly there came a small knock on the door and Wendy peeked through the peephole to see who it was. Outside was Cinderella with her husband Prince Thomas. Smiling, she opened the door wide, and let the young couple inside. Cinderella caught sight of her baby in Wendy's arms and smiled.

"Thank you so much for watching Alexandra tonight, Wendy," Cinderella said quietly as she took the baby girl from Wendy.

"It was no trouble, really," Wendy assured the two. "She's a wonderful girl." Thomas smiled proudly at his wife and daughter before looking back at Wendy.

"How much do we owe you?" He asked, taking out his wallet, but Wendy stopped him.

"No, no, you don't need to pay me, your Highness."

"Wendy, we insist," Cinderella persisted nicely. "Thomas, perhaps $30 will do? $10 for each hour?" Thomas nodded in agreement and handed the money to Wendy, who gracefully accepted it with a 'thank-you'.

"Would you like me to walk you home, Wendy?" Thomas asked. "It's dark out, and dark characters like to be out at this time."

"I think I'll be okay, thank you Thomas," Wendy assured, though she did feel a little nervous about the lack of light outside the window. But Wendy didn't let that show as she wished the royal family a good night and began walking home.

The Darling's new home isn't too far from where Cinderella and her family lives. Unfortunately, the fastest way isn't covered by streetlights, but instead by a inky black night sky, with only a few stars twinkling above to guide her way. Walking on the long dirt road, Wendy did her best to look everywhere but the shadows that surround the road. If she looked at them, though, she would have thought them alive, for they danced and glittered and sang all around her, but never once did they actually reach out to touch her.

Wendy walked in the moonlight alone, the soft baby blue glow framing her nicely, as if she were made of the moon. Treading lightly, she avoided any branches or rocks that would cause her to trip, thus making her look down most of the time.

Thankfully, the night didn't bring any trouble to the light hearted Darling girl, and Wendy was able to come home without any problem. Gently, Wendy opened the front door, and then shut it just as quietly, since it's already 10:00 at night and without a doubt her dear father was already asleep.

Wendy then crept up the stairs of the two story home and, instead of turning right where the master bedroom was, Wendy turned left towards her bedroom. Wendy loves her new room: a larger space surrounded by four walls that are kissed with light blue, and a small perch with a window to read books and look out at the world.

Along the wall where the perch rests is a large bookshelf full of novels, play scripts, and books alike, ranging from horror to fantasy and everywhere in between. Wendy even has a special shelf dedicated to the greats: Charles Dickens, the Brontë sisters, etc. Opposite the bookshelf is the door to the room, and in between lies Wendy's closet. Finally, there was Wendy's bed. Instead of a sleeping bag on an old mattress like in the Guldbrandsen's home, Wendy is now the proud owner of a queen-sized bed which has light blue covers and pillows in the same shade as her walls. There wasn't much decor or decoration other than that, but it's a good start.

However, when Wendy walked into her bedroom that night, she didn't find her beautiful bedroom to be so beautiful. Instead, she screamed.

The books were all discombobulated, some of them on the ground, bending their pages or broken covers beyond repair. Her clothes and bed were also disarrayed, but covered in blood. Warm, red, human blood. It was apparent that whoever intruded into Wendy's room didn't think twice about disturbing anything, let alone the entire room.

The worst part, though, wasn't the blood; it was Pocahontas' severed head hanging from the ceiling fan, a face that is contorted by horror and fear. Wendy could only look at the head for a moment before she rushed out of her room, past her panicked father who just arrived, and vomited all she had into the toilet. Mr. Darling rushed into the bathroom after his daughter and held her tight.

"Are you okay? Oh, my poor baby girl, oh sweetheart, I didn't...I didn't know that was there, oh are you alright?" He continued to whisper into her ear, stroking Wendy's soft hair as she bawled over the fact that she just discovered a murder in her bedroom.

It seemed like hours before Wendy had run out of tears and she was able to stand. Cautiously, she walked into her room and observed everything once more. It was then that she noticed something attached to the head that wasn't covered in the victim's blood. Resisting the urge to puke from the smell of the blood, Wendy reached out, grabbed it, and had to yank it out of Pocahontas' head, allowing more blood to spill out. Suffocating from the smell, Wendy quickly walked out of the room where she heard her father on the phone calling for the police.

"Yes, there's been a murder in my daughter's bedroom, please come at once!" She heard him cry, and suddenly Wendy felt too weak to stand. Instead she leaned against the closest wall, and let gravity guide her to the carpeted floor. Resisting the temptation to cry or vomit, Wendy took a glance at the object. It was a small note that was folded neatly, and if the blood wasn't invading her nose, Wendy would have detected a rich parchment smell emanating from it. Gently, Wendy opened the note and her eyes widened in horror as she read it for the first time:

_"Sunrise of the Summer Solstice, or she dies."_

**A/N:**

**Short chapter, very dramatic, yeah sorry about the shortness. But I'm not sorry about the drama! That's what writers do, right? Anyway, I don't own anything that OUAT owns, and in this case, it would be Cinderella, Prince Thomas, and Alexandra. Cheers!**

**~ Galatea Griffiths**


	4. Chapter 4

_June 9th, 2012~ 2:00 AM_

Wendy's bedroom was now boarded off by yellow tape and authoritative figures of every kind: from police officers to news reporters, the latter eager to obtain every last detail of the story out of Wendy or her father before the story is published by someone else.

They couldn't find the rest of Pocahontas' body, so they gently took the head from the ceiling fan and placed it in a jar. From there it would be sent to NYC for analyzation of possible DNA on the dismembered body part.

For Wendy, it was almost too much: first Tiger Lily is kidnapped, then Tiger Lily's mother is killed...it can't be a coincidence. Someone, or something, is out there, and they certainly have a vendetta against the Rolfe family. Not to mention the note, which is the only thing Wendy kept to herself. Sunrise of the Summer Solstice, but for what?

Wendy's mind was racing as she sat on the back of a police cruiser, waiting for the authorities to get done what they need to get done and leave. But even when they leave, Wendy doesn't think she can step in that house anymore, let alone in her room. Even if all the blood was washed from the walls, it would still be there. It made Wendy sick to think about it.

"Here," came a dark feminine voice from out of nowhere, "Drink this." Wendy's focus was soon drawn to a small vial with a purple liquid, held out by a mysterious hand. Without even looking at who was offering it to her, Wendy took the vial and downed the whole thing in one go. Immediately, she began to feel less heavy, and less nauseous. Feeling much better than she had before, Wendy handed the vial back to the hand, and it took it. Wendy looked up to say thank you, but was taken back by who the hand belonged to. Regina Mills.

Wendy had never seen Storybrooke's mayor up close before, and the rumors that explained her weren't that far off the mark. Her hair was so dark that it could be night, but there was a tinge of brown just light enough that it reminded Wendy of the darkest dirt. Her eyes were no different: dark, dark brown, almost black, like Tiger Lily's, but instead of Callie's natural tan complexion, Regina Mills' eyes were paired with a pale shade, almost as pale as the princess Snow White's. Almost.

"Are you going to stare all day, or are you going to remember your manners?" The mayor brought Wendy back to the present with a harsh, condescending question that seemed rhetorical, but Wendy answered anyway.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long night for me. Um, thank you for the drink." Mayor Mills gave Wendy a polite small smile before sitting down next to her.

"It's understandable. It's not every day you see a dead woman's head in your bedroom." Without warning, Wendy began to feel tears trinkle out of her eyes. She tried to surreptitiously wipe them away, but the intimidating woman noticed. "Too soon," Regina remarked quietly so that only she and Wendy would hear. Without any warning, another person came over to them, this one a young man, though he looked a bit older than Wendy.

"Regina, what are you doing here?" The man asked tiredly. Regina addressed the man with a cold glare that would have caused Wendy to faint if she were the recipient, and Regina stood face to face to prove her point.

"Just because my curse got broken, doesn't mean I can't care for people, especially traumatized ones," she bit back, and Wendy could see the venom in her voice.

"Since when have you cared for anyone?" The man shot. The mayor gaped.

"Excuse you, who was the one who raised Henry?" Silence. Regina smirked in victory. "That's what I thought." Coolly, she turned to Wendy. "If you need anyone to talk to, Miss Darling, my doors are open for you." Then, with one last glare to the man, she stormed off into the night. The man sighed ruefully before sitting down next to Wendy.

"Sorry about that. None of us trust her around anyone anymore," the man explained with a sincere smile. He then held out his hand. "I'm Sheriff Nolan by the way." Wendy smiled at Nolan and shook his hand.

"Sheriff? What happened to Sheriff Swan?" Wendy asked curiously. Sheriff Nolan paused a bit, in fact a little too long, before his reply.

"Sheriff Swan's occupied at the moment." On any other day, when she wasn't so exhausted, Wendy would have tried to open Nolan up a little more, but for now Wendy just nodded. "She'll resume her position once she returns," he explained, this time with a little more hope in his voice.

"Returns from what?" Wendy asked before she could stop herself. Before he could answer, a smaller man (definitely older than Wendy) approached the two.

"David?" the man asked. "You might want to come and see this." The sheriff nodded before patting Wendy on the knee and whispered,

"It'll all be okay." Wendy nodded to the men as they walked off.

After some time, the people finally decided to go home. The reporters (even Sidney Glass) had all gone home to get some sleep; the officers began to leave, leaving the yellow tape and blood where they were, and Sheriff Nolan gave Wendy a brief hug before he took off. The last people there were a man with a camera, and a young man taking notes. Mr. Darling, who had just reunited with Wendy, walked over to the duo.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but it's very early, and we'd like to get some sleep," he said kindly, adding a yawn at the very end for dramatics. Wendy did her best to hide a smirk.

"Of course, of course!" replied the man with the camera all too happily. He and the young man exchanged items before they shook hands with the patron. "Detective Bloodworth," the man introduced himself. Then he gestured to the young man, "And this is Thomas, my assistant." Thomas nodded to Wendy who nodded back with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you both," George Darling greeted politely, "Now if you don't mind, we really would like to get some rest."

"Of course, of course!" Detective Bloodworth answered, as if he never heard Mr. Darling at all. "But, if I may, I'd like to ask your daughter a few questions or two."

"Whatever she had to say, she already reported to Sheriff Nolan," Mr. Darling insisted, but Wendy stopped him.

"It's all right, Father. I can handle a little more interrogation," she objected. Before Mr. Darling could say anything, Detective Bloodworth began taking her away.

"Wonderful! We won't be too long!"

The man led Wendy away from the house and into the forest nearby. Since it was almost morning, there was no creature to be found, the thought of which surprised Wendy. Why would she expect creatures in the first place? This is the Land Without Magic, after all! Before she could speculate on it further, Detective Bloodworth sat Wendy down on a little stump while he took a long log for himself.

"So, for starters, would you prefer me to call you Wendy, or Miss Darling?" The man boasted loudly as he took out his notepad and pen. Wendy shrugged.

"Wendy's fine," she replied casually.

"Wonderful. So, Miss Darling, did you know the woman when she was alive? What was her name?" Wendy scrutinized him. Not only did he just ignore her, but he had to open up the conversation on a moment that still leaves Wendy shaking. She gave him a once-over: a beefy man, with long black hair in a ponytail, gave him a bit of a girly image, but his fingers all covered in gold rings really set her off. What normal detective would wear gold rings? "Miss Darling?" Bloodworth asked expectantly. "Did you not hear my question?" Wendy shook herself a little.

"I'm sorry, yes I did. Um, yes I knew her...she was my best friend Callie's mom. Her name was Po-" It troubled her to say it, "Her name was Pocahontas." Detective Bloodworth wrote it all down and didn't pay mind to the slip up at all.

"Callie...would that happen to be Callie Rolfe, the girl who went missing a few weeks ago?" Wendy's eyes stung. He had to bring that up too. She could only nod, and thankfully, he saw the nod. "Ah, yes, that's a tragic thing that happened. Do you think, Miss Darling, that Calufray or whatever her name is killed her mother?" Wendy shook her head adamantly.

"How could she?" Wendy asked, aghasted. "Tiger Lily loved her mother more than the sun loves the moon." Detective Bloodworth stopped writing and looked at Wendy oddly. Despite her distrust and dislike of the man, Wendy would have too if she were in his position. Where did that come from?

But Detective Bloodworth shooed it away like it was a little fly.

"Even if that were the case, love could make people do terrible things, Miss Darling." Wendy still shook her head, refusing to believe such a stupid idea.

After a few more questions (more like torture in Wendy's mind), Bloodworth took her back to her home where her father waited for her. Mr. Darling received Wendy graciously, but held her almost possessively as Bloodworth handed her his card. Thomas noticed and sent a small smile of apology to Wendy, which the girl took gratefully, before the two men were off.

"Wendy," George warned quietly as they watched the duo leave, "I think it'd be best for you to stay away from that man. There's something off about him." All Wendy could do was nod in agreement before she and her father crashed on the master bed and fell fast asleep.

**A/N:**

**Yeah, Wendy's not having an easy time right now. Hopefully things will get easier from here...maybe. Please R&R and I don't own anything that ABC/Disney owns. Cheers!**

**~ Galatea Griffiths**

**P.S. Thanks to Darlinpan for being the first reviewer! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

_May 15th, 1911_

Wendy couldn't help but feel anxious. Her father had just returned from an important business call in France and she wondered when her mother was going to tell him about John, Wendy, and the bully. When was it, though? Was it going to be at supper time? Before supper? After supper? It pained Wendy not knowing, but it pained her even more just thinking about her father's reaction. Ever since she was born, Wendy felt her father's shadow looming over her, constantly shielding her from this and that. Other times she was glad to have it, but those were the days when she was her father's little angel. Now that she's twelve, she knows that any day now, things will change, and the little angel will have to grow up. But does she really?

Wendy's thoughts were interrupted by her mother's call from downstairs. The girl inwardly groaned before getting off the bed and looking herself over to make sure she was presentable. When she was, she gathered little Michael in her arms and began the descent into the dining room.

When she stepped inside, Wendy's mother took Michael off of her, which Wendy was thankful for. He may be only three, but he's definitely a lot heavier than he used to be. Across the room, Wendy caught sight of her father, at the moment looking very tired, sitting at the head of the table. Wendy breathed a small sigh of relief. Maybe he's too exhausted from his work to talk about it tonight.

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side, as not only did Mrs. Darling tell her husband all about it, but John as well. Wendy suspects that her warning glares weren't as warning as she'd have liked them to be, and as a result, John didn't stop talking until the very end of the story.

Wendy watched her father nervously. At first, he didn't respond. Then, he set down his silverware, then he put his napkin down on the table, and then he walked off. Much to everyone's surprise, George Darling stood up and left the dining room, without even excusing himself. Naturally, Mrs. Darling ran after her husband, but Wendy didn't feel as inclined to follow. She can do with a few more moments of freedom before her sure punishment that is to come. Forget what her mother said, forget bravery, she's her father's little angel! And she kicks a boy?

Finally, George Darling came back into the room, with Mrs. Darling eagerly following him like a lost puppy. Wendy wouldn't admit it to herself (she's too young), but sometimes the attention her mother gave to her father was just a little much.

"Well," Wendy's father began after he sat down at the head of the table. "I have to admit, I'm surprised. Ladies are not expected to kick or spit, and yet you did just that, Wendy," Wendy could feel the glare emanating from George as he said this, "However," Wendy looked up at him, "These acts committed certainly weren't unfounded. It scares me that you two suffered, and especially during my absence." He paused for a bit, placed the napkin on his lap, and then kept talking, "I've had this idea rolling around in my head for a while, and after today, I think I'd like for it to start. Johnathon," Mr. Darling turned to his son with a passive face, "After today, I'd like to teach you how to duel." John's eyes widened in surprise, then his face lit up in shock.

"Really? You mean with a sword?" John squeaked, his true age showing itself for the first time. Mr. Darling smiled at his son and John smiled gleefully. "Oh, thank you so much, Father! I've always wanted to learn how to sword fight! It's a tremendous honor, sir!" But suddenly, in the midst of all his gushing, John stopped. "But what about Wendy?" The question made everyone at the table, even Michael, stare.

"What about Wendy?" Mr. Darling asked cautiously.

"Shouldn't she learn too?" John asked politely.

"John," Mrs. Darling explained gently, "Wendy is a lady, and ladies do not fight with swords." Normally such an explanation would have appeased John, but for some reason he kept inquiring.

"Mother, Wendy was there when I got hurt. If it weren't for her, I would be in a much worse state than I am now. Besides, it could have just as easily been her." Mrs. Darling shook her head.

"Now, John, you're talking nonsense. No gentleman will hurt a lady."

"But they weren't gentlemen, Mother! They were brutes! And it's only because their leader pushed Wendy aside that she didn't get hurt!"

"That's enough John!" Mrs. Darling all but shouted, causing everyone at the table to jump. The woman soon calmed down. "We will not have this discussion at the dinner table. Wendy is not learning how to duel and that is final. Aren't I right, dear?" Mrs. Darling reached out and grabbed Mr. Darling's hand tenderly, but was surprised when Mr. Darling didn't respond. Instead, he was pensive, thinking hard. "George?" Mrs. Darling asked expectantly. Mr. Darling released Mrs. Darling's hand and turned to his children.

"What would you do, John," Mr. Darling asked curiously, "If I refused to teach Wendy?" Wendy, who was too shocked by all of this, watched John as he thought the matter over carefully. Finally, he reached a conclusion.

"Then I refuse to take dueling lessons." As if that settled some large matter, Mr. Darling nodded and looked to Wendy.

"Wendy, would you like to take dueling lessons? John could use someone to spar against, and it certainly wouldn't harm your chances of finding a husband." Mrs. Darling looked as if she was about to faint, but Wendy didn't notice. She was all too happy to notice anything right now. Learn how to fight with swords? Like a pirate in one of her stories? It was like a dream come true!

"Yes, Father, I would love that," Wendy agreed, beaming. Mr. Darling smiled proudly at both his children.

"Very well then," he decided as he cut his steak, "We'll start tomorrow."

**A/N:**

**Yeah, a rather short chapter this time around, but fear not, there is more to come! I am starting to get so excited for this story right now you have no idea! Okay, I'm done raving, now for the disclaimer: I do not own anything that ABC/Disney owns. And cheers!**

**~ Galatea Griffiths**


	6. Chapter 6

_June 9th, 2012_

There was no DNA found on Pocahontas' head: no hair, no fingerprints, no nothing. But thanks to some rumors in town, people think that it was Tiger Lily who returned from the shadows to kill her mother. It was ridiculous, and Wendy knew she needed to stop it. Not to mention the note, the innocent piece of paper hanging out of Pocahontas' neck...obviously it means something. But what? What's at sunrise? Wendy was stumped and, forgetting her own pride, she's accepted that she needs help. It pained her to do this, but right now she had no other choice.

Mayor Mills' house was the most extravagant home in Storybrooke, but Wendy could care less at the moment. Right now, she just wants answers, and being one of the most powerful people in the town, Regina Mills might be the only one who could help her. Plus, she offered for Wendy to stop by anytime, so that has to mean something, right?

Wendy stepped on the doorstep and brought her hand up to knock, but hesitated. What if that offer, just like Regina's heart, was empty? Well, maybe it wasn't empty, as was proved by that certain night, but still. Regina has every right to refuse Wendy, or worse, use her to her own evil advantage.

Before Wendy could turn around, the front door opened by itself, and she heard that same dark feminine voice call from within.

"Welcome, aren't you going to come in?" Wendy looked once to the outside world, before looking back and stepping inside the lavish abode.

Regina was standing atop the fancy stairwell, one that reminds Wendy so much of her home back in London of the 1900's. Wearing a dark outfit, and a warm smile, Regina descended down the stairs majestically to the main floor before guiding Wendy into the parlour.

"Tea?" Regina asked politely.

"Yes, please, thank you," Wendy accepted graciously, and when it came, Wendy felt a rush of relief to feel the familiar drink ease its way down her throat. Regina sat opposite Wendy with her own cup. She took a small sip before setting the cup down.

"Now, what seems to be on your mind?" Regina gave Wendy a warm smile of encouragement, and all of a sudden Wendy felt a strange tug from inside her own body. Knowing exactly what it was, Wendy set the cup down gently and pretended like nothing was wrong at all.

"You did say your doors were always open, Mayor Mills," Wendy responded politely, "I just thought about taking you up on your offer."

"A friendly thing to do," Regina complimented, her warm smile now faded into a smirk, "I don't receive visitors often, not without a good reason." Regina sipped her tea but Wendy did not.

"Isn't that itself a good reason?" Wendy asked, feigning ignorance of the elephant in the room. Regina set her cup down, a little more warily this time.

"If I were good like you, Miss Darling, then yes. However, that is not the case. So tell me, what particular reason are you here for?" Wendy felt a small smirk of victory. Despite the truth serum that was laced in her tea, she made it perfectly clear that this conversation was Wendy's little game. Her father would be proud.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors, even as you've been patched up in your own home; how people believe Tiger Lily killed her own mother for many different and ridiculous reasons. So I'll cut to the chase, so to speak. I know that Tiger Lily didn't kill her mother, and I want to clear her name."

"A noble quest," Regina flattered, though her eyes conveyed emotions of a caged animal. "And how do you think you can accomplish that? There was no DNA found on the victim's head except for her own."

"Aren't there other ways of finding evidence?" Wendy challenged politely, inclining her head just a smidgeon. Regina lifted an eyebrow in contemplation, then took another sip of tea.

"I see the game now," Regina admitted finally, "You want my help, and my magic, to prove to all of Storybrooke that your missing and quite possibly dead best friend is innocent." Wendy smiled as she drank another sip of tea. Then, she brought out the note.

"I found this in the victim's head before the authorities came," she explained as she handed it to the evil Queen. "I didn't want to scare people any more than they already are, especially when there's a missing Sheriff and a missing school teacher to worry about." Regina paused, though whether it was because of the note or because Wendy brought up Sheriff Swan and Miss Blanchard, Wendy couldn't quite tell. She knew she was thinking hard, so Wendy pressed on.

"The handwriting isn't Tiger Lily's, or Callie's, nor does it make any sense."

"It does to me," Regina interjected, still gazing that the elegant script.

"How?" Wendy asked before she could stop herself. Regina looked up at Wendy and smiled a secretive smile, and Wendy did her best not to let the truth serum spill any more information than she originally wanted.

"How about this, Miss Darling," Regina offered. "I do want to help you, though discreetly. If anybody found out that I was aiding a teenage girl with a supposedly lost cause then nobody will listen to you or me. So, we'll have to do this in secret. Meet me here at my house every day, through the back door, and we will not only decipher the note but I will also teach you how to handle such a bloodthirsty opponent." Wendy's eyes grew wide for a moment but then she resumed her inner control.

"I think I can handle it on my own, but I will take up your offer on the note," Wendy said confidently, but Regina held up her hand.

"I wasn't finished yet," Regina explained darkly, "You see, dear, all magic comes with a price. If I am to help you with this task then you must promise to help me with something." Wendy drew a small breath, and unfortunately Regina caught it. "Don't tell me you're scared, Miss Darling," Regina coaxed, but Wendy knew better than to think it was some sort of encouragement. Instead, Wendy held her head high, without a trace of emotion.

"There are far worse things I've faced than you, Regina Mills," Wendy threatened, truth serum gone, her light blue eyes now dark with fear and memories. Regina leaned back against her chair at this, pondering. This girl isn't any older than 18 (or 46 if you count the curse years), but there was definitely something about her that seemed older than that. It intrigued Regina, and she smiled at the girl.

"Of course you have, dear," Regina agreed politely. Wanting to move on, Wendy went back to the original subject.

"What sort of payment were you thinking of?" Wendy asked, not letting the queen win the conversation. Any one thing you do with a dark character, as Wendy learned the hard way, is just a game. If you are careful enough, you could get something out of it, but if not, then...well, Wendy didn't want to think about it.

"Nothing as of the moment, Miss Darling," Regina promised, taking one last sip of her tea, "You'll owe me a favor." Wendy slowly nodded in comprehension as Regina stood up, walked out of the room, then came back with a piece of paper and a pen.

Wendy was silent as she watched Regina write elegantly on the scroll. As soon as she was done, Regina gave it to Wendy with the pen, but Wendy didn't take the pen yet. She read every single word that Regina wrote, beginning to end, until she was satisfied and wrote her name down on the x.

"We'll start tomorrow," Regina announced.

"No," Wendy argued, "We'll start now." The two women held eyes for a moment before Regina finally looked away.

"Very well," Regina agreed in a clipped tone, "This is your quest after all." Wendy smiled and helped Regina put away the tea set. As they did so, Wendy couldn't help but make a note to her ally.

"You know, in the future, I prefer tea without truth serum." Regina caught her breath and Wendy smirked once again. But Regina didn't say anything, and instead led Wendy upstairs to her private study, where they were to begin the research.

There is definitely more to Wendy Darling than meets the eye.

**A/N:**

**Hello all you lovely people! So Wendy enlists Regina (aka The Evil Queen) to help her figure out who took Tiger Lily and why...do you think they'll find anything? What do you think? Please R&R, I do love hearing what you readers have to say! P.S. I do not own OUAT or anything pertaining to fairy tales that ABC has covered. Cheers!**

**~ Galatea Griffiths**


	7. Chapter 7

_July 14th, 1916_

The postman comes at the same time every day except Sunday. Today was no exception. Right at the start of the 3 o'clock hour, he arrived at the doorstep of the Darling home, with more letters than usual this time. After paying the man kindly, Mrs. Darling scoured through all of them in a hasty manner before her eyes set on one in particular. The color of the parchment, and the rich smell of mahogany...that could only be one family. The Bardsleys. Ecstatic, Mrs. Darling rushed to the hall where her husband and daughter were.

"George!" She cried as she ran in. "George, I-"

"You've got to be faster, Wendy!" Mr. Darling screamed over his wife, both and he and the blonde engaged in a fierce duel. "Remember, light as a feather!"

"I'm trying, Father!" Wendy cried, almost on the brink of frustration. Mrs. Darling sighed in annoyance at the sight, but gasped in fright when Wendy pulled a move that forced Mr. Darling's sword to fly out of his hand and Mr. Darling on his knees. Wendy held her sword at Mr. Darling's neck, a triumphant smirk on her face. "But I'd much rather peck the opponent's eyes out." Mr. Darling laughed as Wendy helped her father stand and then went to go retrieve his sword.

"If you truly want to accomplish that," George advised his eldest child, "Then use all of your senses, and not just your eyes." That's when George saw Mary.

"Ah, Mary," George greeted happily with a happy kiss on her cheek. "What's the good news in the world?" Mary held out the specific letter that she found earlier.

"We've received the letters. Everyone will be there, George!" George examined the letter once, then gave his wife a smile as big as the moon.

"This is wonderful, Mary," George confirmed happily as Wendy put away the swords and joined them.

"What's wonderful?" Both parents looked at their daughter. In the past five years, Wendy has grown into a more confident, mature girl than either of them could have imagined. In addition to the sword fighting lessons, Wendy and John have also convinced their father to give them lessons in archery and dagger throwing. But, just to appease their mother, Wendy has begun singing and piano lessons so that "there's still some civility in her", as Mrs. Darling would like to put it. After five years, and some more growing, Wendy is shaping up to be a beautiful young lady. Mrs. Darling smiled at her daughter, reached over, and hugged her tightly.

"You know of your coming of age party in two weeks?" Wendy nodded. "Well, we've just received word. All of the prominent families of London will be here, excluding their Royal Majesties of course. We could not have asked for a better turnout, sweetheart." Wendy smiled happily. This will be the chance of a lifetime, to present herself as a young lady of English society, and to find the perfect husband.

"That is wonderful news. I couldn't be more excited!" Wendy hugged both parents and then excused herself to change out of her duelling outfit.

_July 28th, 1916_

"I couldn't be less excited," Wendy mumbled as her mother tightened the corset one last time, forcing Wendy to exhale harshly. "Mother, I can't breathe!" She complained, though she knew it would be no use.

"You'll manage, sweetheart, don't worry," Mrs. Darling assured, patting Wendy's sides comfortingly before walking over to the wardrobe. She opened the doors, took out a hanger with a dress on it. Wendy's heart skipped a beat. She was only at the tailor's once for the fitting, and now the finished product is here. Ecstatically, Wendy tried on the dress, and with her mother's help, was soon finished. She turned to the mirror, and stopped breathing.

"Oh my dear, you look stunning," Mrs. Darling stood next to Wendy, a few tears glistening in her eyes. Wendy couldn't agree more. Instead of her normal duelling outfit or her school outfit, Wendy now wears a full length, light blue ball gown that looks more fit for a princess than Wendy. Next to her, Mrs. Darling looks like a queen, in a matronly gown of a light purple. Though, thanks to the light and the darkness from outside, the two look like sisters. It's a constant light hearted joke in the family how Wendy looked like her father up until about a year ago. Wendy touched her curled blonde hair gently to make sure it's in place, before Mrs. Darling retreated from the mirror to the drawer, then came back with a small velvet box in hand. Wendy watched her open the box and gasped when she saw her take out a beautiful, radiant cut pendant, light blue in color.

Mrs. Darling draped the silver chain and pendant around Wendy's neck. "I wore this when I was presented, as did my mother," The woman explained, watching Wendy admire the jewel with pride. "Now it's your turn." Wendy turned to her mother and hugged her, not wanting this special moment to end. Unfortunately, it ended much too soon when the door to Wendy's room knocked and Mr. Darling stepped in.

"Ladies...my goodness," Mr. Darling stopped when he saw both his wife and daughter beaming at him. Mrs. Darling walked to her husband and was received with a loving kiss of admiration before he turned to Wendy. "You must be Aphrodite personified my dear," Mr. Darling proclaimed proudly. Mrs. Darling nodded in agreement, while Wendy just smiled at both of them. Mr. Darling finally walked to Wendy and kissed her on the cheek, and only then did Wendy detect the tears that nestled into his moustache. "The party has begun, and everybody is waiting to see you, Angel." Mr. Darling held out an arm for his wife and they began to leave the room. "Coming?"

Wendy nodded and followed her parents out, keeping a good distance as was practiced. She heard one of the servants announce the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Darling and began counting slowly to five. When she reached the number, she walked calmly and confidently to the top of the staircase.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the servant announced, "Miss Gwendolyn Darling." Beaming, Wendy stepped down carefully and happily, drinking in the applause of the party guests. Then the fun began. First she started dancing with one young suitor, then another, then another, then another. Wendy's feet began to hurt from all the twirling and spinning, and finally after about twenty minutes of dancing was she able to catch her breath at the food table. Thankfully, nobody went up to her as of the moment, so Wendy took the chance to take in the scenery.

Her parents had really overdone themselves this time...the elegant hall where Wendy, John, and their father would often practice duelling had been transformed into a place of celebration, with the chandelier lit up and floral pieces lining the walls right underneath the wall torches. The tables were also lined with flowers and elegance, and it gave Wendy a sense of peace, seeing the roses and daisies and so forth.

But she soon heard the call of her mother, and went over to her obediently. With Mrs. Darling were a nice couple not much older than Wendy's own parents.

"Wendy," Mrs. Darling introduced kindly, "This is Mr. Bardsley and his wife. Mr. Bardsley works with your father in their field of work. And this is their son, Theodore." Wendy paled. It couldn't be, but it is. That same dirt-faced, pig-like bully from two years ago, now stands before Wendy with a smirk that can only mean trouble. Theodore, now dressed to the nines and with no dirt on his face, stepped to Wendy and kissed her hand charmingly, though Wendy could immediately see through the façade.

"Miss Wendy Darling," Theodore pronounced just slightly wrong, and Wendy knew it was to get under her skin, "You look absolutely marvelous this evening." Mrs. Darling looked to her daughter expectantly, so all Wendy could do was give Theodore a small smile. "Shall we dance?" Before Wendy could say anything, she was dragged to the dance floor once again.

Wendy felt as if she was being pulled one direction then another. Theodore was gripping her all too tightly around her waist, and his breath was absolutely detestable. She made it clear her dislike by looking everywhere around the room except for Theodore, but when she caught sight of her father exchanging words excitedly with Mr. Bardsley, her heart dropped. Theodore looked to where she was looking and smirked.

"They're arranging it now," he informed her quietly, "After tonight, we will be engaged. And you will be the perfect wife." Wendy gave Theodore a cold, hard glare.

"I haven't forgotten you Theodore, or what you did to John all those years ago. I don't trust you and I certainly won't marry you." Theodore laughed.

"Like you have any say in it." That was it. Wendy couldn't stand this boy five years ago and that feeling has not changed. Without another word, she stormed off the floor, leaving Theodore behind, much to the surprise of the party. Mrs. Darling rushed to her daughter.

"Wendy, what's going on?" she asked her quietly, concern in her voice. Wendy looked to her father, who was watching her with a concerned look in his blue eyes, then back to her mother.

"Mother, please tell me I'm not to marry Theodore Bardsley." This stopped Mrs. Darling for a moment.

"Why, whatever's the matter?"

"Mother," Wendy took a breath before going on, "Do you remember five years ago when John was beat up and we began our duelling lessons?" The matron nodded. "Theodore Bardsley was the bully who hurt John." Mrs. Darling gasped.

"Are you sure?" she asked, almost desperately as if it couldn't be true. But at Wendy's nod, Mrs. Darling sighed heavily. "Oh sweetheart, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Wendy was about to ask what she meant when suddenly all the attention in the room was brought to her father.

"Ladies and gentlemen," her father started, "I thank you all for coming tonight. My wife Mary and I couldn't be more appreciative in everyone coming to celebrate our daughter Wendy." The crowd applauded in acknowledgement before Mr. Darling went on. "Now, we have more cause for celebration." At this, Mr. Bardsley went up and joined his friend. "Our children, Wendy and Theodore, are engaged to be married!" Mrs. Darling rushed to Mr. Darling, leaving Wendy alone. Heartbroken, Wendy rushed out of the hall.

How could her father do this to her? Sell her off like that without even acknowledging what she wants? But it's too late now; once someone is engaged they can't go back, and Wendy now feels as if she's in a spiral of defeat and devastation. She thought about going to her bedroom, but surprisingly found herself close to the nursery where John and Michael are currently sleeping. Trying to be quiet, Wendy was about to turn around when she felt someone grab her from behind and shove her against the wall.

"Well, well, well," Theodore said, his baited breath polluting Wendy's nose, "What was that you were saying earlier about not marrying me?" Wendy struggled but it was no use. "Oh there's no use fighting. There's going to be a lot of change around here, so from now on, you'll only obey me. Otherwise, you might or might not have some marks on you. Understand?" To prove his point, he dug his nails into Wendy's shoulders, forcing her to hiss in pain. It was clear that Wendy couldn't fight Theodore like this, so she simply nodded before kneeing Theodore in the groin. As he keeled over onto the floor, Wendy bent in close.

"If you ever threaten me like that again," she whispered, "I'll kill you." With that, she left the bully alone and ran for the safest room she could find: the nursery. To her surprise, Michael and John were still awake. John, now fourteen, rushed over to Wendy and hugged her while six year old Michael just watched, not yet old enough to understand.

"I heard everything, Wendy...you can't marry Bardsley! You can't!" John cried against her dress. Wendy kneeled down so she was eye level with her younger brother. By now, Michael had joined them.

"How did you hear?" she asked before her eyes rested on some sort of headphones resting near a wall. "That makes sense," she mumbled to herself before she turned to her brothers. "I'm sorry John, and Michael, but I have no choice now. The terms have already been settled, there's nothing we can do." John continued to cry into Wendy's shoulders, while Michael looked pensive. "Michael?" Wendy asked, gently touching her youngest brother's arm. "What's the matter?" Without another word, Michael climbed onto his bed to reach the bookshelf (his bed was closest to it) and pulled out a brown leather book. Clutching onto it like life, Michael hopped off his bed and handed the book to Wendy. Wendy took it and read the cover:

"Peter Pan?" She asked, confused. Michael nodded in his adorable way.

"We could ask the Shadow for help. Maybe it'll take you to Neverland," he explained simply. Wendy gave a sad chuckle before handing the book back to her brother.

"Michael, I don't think the Shadow, or Peter Pan, can help." At Michael's whimper, Wendy hurriedly promised to read the story to him, and it appeased the boy greatly.

"But first," she explained standing up, "I need to change."

Thankfully, Theodore was no longer in the hallway. After that it was a picnic sneaking into her room, changing out of her ballgown into simple nightclothes (she kept the pendant on for sentimental reasons), and sneaking back to the nursery without being seen by anyone, be it Bardsley or Darling. To her surprise, John had his and Wendy's swords in the room. Though he didn't exactly explain why, she put on the belt of the sword as he did his, and then they settled down to read.

"I don't know whether you have ever seen a map of a person's mind. Doctors sometimes draw maps of other parts of you, and your own map can become intensely interesting, but catch them trying to draw a map of a child's mind, which is not only confused, but keeps going round all the time. There are zigzag lines on it, just like your temperature on a card, and these are probably roads in the island, for the Neverland is always more or less an island, with astonishing splashes of colour here and there, and coral reefs and rakish-looking craft in the offing, and savages and lonely lairs, and gnomes who are mostly tailors, and caves through which a river runs, and princes with six elder brothers, and a hut fast going to decay, and one very small old lady with a hooked nose. It would be an easy map if that were all, but there is also first day at school, religion, fathers, the round pond, needle-work, murders, hangings, verbs that take the dative, chocolate pudding day, getting into braces, say ninety-nine, three-pence for pulling out your tooth yourself, and so on, and either these are part of the island or they are another map showing through, and it is all rather confusing, especially as nothing will stand still...In the old days at home the Neverland had always begun to look a little dark and threatening by bedtime. Then unexplored patches arose in it and spread, black shadows moved about in them, the roar of the beasts of prey was quite different now, and above all, you lost the certainty that you would win. You were quite glad that the night-lights were on...Stars are beautiful, but they may not take an active part in anything, they must just look on for ever. It is a punishment put on them for something they did so long ago that no star now knows what it was. So the older ones have become glassy-eyed and seldom speak (winking is the star language), but the little ones still wonder...They are not really friendly to Peter, who had a mischievous way of stealing up behind them and trying to blow them out; but they are so fond of fun that they were on his side to-night, and anxious to get the grown-ups out of the way... there was a commotion in the firmament, and the smallest of all the stars in the Milky Way screamed out: 'Now, Peter!'"

As if it were some sort of cue, there was a thud outside of the nursery window. Wendy immediately stood, drawing her sword out, John doing the same.

"What was that?" John asked, not hiding his fear. The window made the same thud again.

"It's the Shadow," Michael answered excitedly, "It's here!"

**A/N:**

**Okay, I have a horrible, terrible confession that I have to make now, and I hope to never make again...I have hit a huge road block with this story, and I might have to rewrite it due to its downward spiral. I have gotten to Chapter 14 with this story, but sadly I can't work past that due to a lot of problems with the story itself that I didn't realize until much later. If you guys want to keep reading this and want to see where I was trying to go, then by all means, R&R and let me know. If not, then I will probably rewrite and take this story down within the next couple of weeks. I don't own OUAT, and btw Wendy reading the story to John and Michael is actually multiple phrases from the original J.M. Barrie novel. Cheers!**

**~ Galatea Griffiths**


End file.
